


Confession Intime.

by PumpkinSpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpy/pseuds/PumpkinSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison et Lydia échangent un regard que Scott ne voit pas. Allison fronce les sourcils, fait courir son regard entre Stiles et Derek, avant de pencher la tête vers Lydia. Lydia confirme d'un léger hochement de tête et Allison grimace en regardant Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Intime.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée a germé dans mon esprit quand j’écrivais Pandore, l’autre jour et tadam !
> 
> Je me suis bien amusée à l’écrire et j’espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire.
> 
> UA : Pas de loups garous, que des humains.
> 
> Bêta-reader : BunnyJack97
> 
> Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !
> 
> (-)

Scott observe l’endroit où ils viennent d’entrer. Un restaurant chic et luxueux. Un de ces restaurants gastronomiques dans lesquels il ne veut pas mettre les pieds, parce qu’il trouve les gens top guindés et les serveurs trop… Flippants, avec leurs airs de pingouins tirés à quatre épingles.

L’endroit est chic, il ne peut le nier. Lumières tamisées, tables avec nappes blanches, des fauteuils dignes des films historiques. Le cadre est beau mais Scott ne se sent pas à sa place. Il porte un jean, un t-shirt et un pull léger par-dessus. Il est clairement habillé trop décontracté pour cet endroit. Stiles, lui est habillé avec classe : un jean, une chemise et une veste de costard. Définitivement, Scott ne se sent pas à sa place. Mais à sa décharge, son presque frère lui a dit ‘viens comme tu es’, alors Scott est venu comme il vient d’habitude, surtout qu’il pensait qu’ils iraient dans un diner. Comme d’habitude, en somme.

Au moins, Scott a la décence de s’avouer à lui-même qu’il n’y aura ni cris, ni disputes, ni enfants en train de brailler ici. Pas que cela le réconforte, mais ils auront la paix. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu’ils font ici.

Stiles sonde la salle avant de se diriger vers le fond de celle-ci. A croire qu’il connaît parfaitement le restaurant, d’ailleurs la serveuse de l’entrée l’a salué par un poli ‘Monsieur Stilinski’, donc Stiles est déjà venu ici. Avec Lydia probablement, il n’y a qu’elle dans leur cercle qui pourrait venir dans ce genre d’endroit. Justement Lydia est déjà là, installée à une immense table, beaucoup trop grande pour trois personnes.

La jeune femme se lève, embrasse Stiles sur la joue et sourit à Scott. Discrètement, Scott se met à compter le nombre de couverts : dix. Ils seront dix à cet étrange dîner, cela l’intrigue. A part Allison, qui peut les rejoindre ? D’ailleurs, Allison vient de faire son apparition et embrasse Scott, serre Lydia dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Stiles.

Peut-être que c’est un dîner d’anniversaire tardif ? Entre les études de chacun, leurs boulots respectifs et la montagne de travail scolaire dont les affublent les profs, ils ont de moins en moins de temps pour se voir depuis l’université. Mais quand même, si Stiles a décidé de fêter l’anniversaire de Scott avec du retard, à part sa mère et le shérif, le jeune homme ne comprend pas réellement qui peut les rejoindre.

Et puis pourquoi un restaurant aussi chic ?

_ On attend encore du monde ? Demande innocemment Scott en prenant place autour de la table.

Allison se place à ses côtés, Lydia lève les yeux au ciel et échange un regard complice avec Stiles. Donc Stiles et Lydia sont de mèche ensemble. Intéressant. Mais en même temps, ils ont tous les trois grandis ensemble, alors forcément que Lydia est de mèche avec Stiles. Même si durant le lycée, la jeune femme a eu sa période ‘reine des abeilles insupportable’, elle a fini par revenir vers eux, parce qu’ils étaient ses seuls vrais amis. Et elle n’est pas revenue seule, vu qu’elle a permis à Scott et Allison de se rencontrer et que depuis, ils ne se sont pas quittés.

Stiles hoche la tête, soudainement anxieux, Scott a reconnu le pli entre les deux yeux de son ami. Stiles est nerveux. Si Stiles a peur que sa fête surprise n’en soit pas une, Scott est prêt à simuler la surprise, venir ici est déjà une surprise en soi. Même si l’addiction lui donne déjà des sueurs froides. Il va probablement se contenter d’un verre d’eau et d’une salade. Son salaire chez le vétérinaire Deaton et sa bourse ne le font pas rouler sur l’or. Et puis leur minuscule studio à Stiles et lui lui coûte un bras, même si Scott a de plus en plus l’impression de vivre seul dans leur minuscule 25m2.

_ Oui, lâche Stiles du bout des lèvres, en consultant sa montre.

Scott se contente de hausser les épaules et de s’emparer du menu, pour faire face à ce qu’il va devoir débourser ce soir. Parce qu’il est hors de question qu’Allison paye son repas, Scott va lui offrir. Il va probablement devoir retourner chez lui, prendre des plats dans le congélateur de sa mère pour survivre. Sauf si c’est Stiles qui paye tout. C’est vrai que le boulot de son meilleur ami paye mieux que le sien, mais Stiles a le crédit de ses études à rembourser alors…

Soudain, Stiles se redresse pour se précipiter vers un groupe de personnes et Scott écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Il fait d’ailleurs un effort considérable pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Parce que, Stiles vient de serrer la main à Derek Hale, et que la poignée de main dure plus longtemps qu’une poignée de main devrait durer. Son ami salue poliment le reste de la clique à Hale avant de se tourner vers leur table.

C’est quoi ce bordel !

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ? Interroge Scott avec agressivité, Lydia se contente de soupirer et de l’ignorer. Lys, qu’est-ce que Stiles fait avec Hale et sa clique ?

Parce que personne n’est sans ignorer autour de cette table, que le groupe de Hale et leur cercle d’amis se sont cherchés des noises durant le lycée. D’ailleurs, c’est ce crétin de Hale qui avait commencé, un jour où il a décrété que Stiles parlait trop et que visiblement, il dérangeait Derek durant les cours. Si Lydia avait été la reine des abeilles, Derek Hale lui avait été, le roi des bourdons.

Mais au nom de quoi Stiles les a-t-il conviés à ce repas ?

Allison et Lydia échangent un regard que Scott ne voit pas. Allison fronce les sourcils, fait courir son regard entre Stiles et Derek, avant de pencher la tête vers Lydia. Lydia confirme d’un léger hochement de tête et Allison grimace en regardant Scott.

L’étrange groupe vient de s’arrêter à leur table et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’ils ont l’air aussi ravis que Scott de se retrouver là. En fait, il n’y a que Lydia, Stiles et l’autre arrogant de Hale qui ont l’air de trouver ça normal. D’ailleurs, Derek-Débile-Hale vient d’embrasser Lydia.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Derek ? S’exclame la très charmante Cora Hale.

Scott est trop fier pour répliquer qu’il se pose la même question. Derek soupire et fronce les sourcils. Cela tire un sourire à Stiles. Est-ce que Stiles vient vraiment de sourire face au froncement de sourcils de Hale ? Lui ? Alors qu’il n’a eu cesse de pester contre quand ils étaient encore au lycée ?

_ Cora ne commence pas, grogne Derek. Nous sommes réunis pour dîner ensemble.

_ Ah oui, vraiment ? Intervint Malia.

Parce que bien sûr qu’il faut que Malia Hale soit présente aussi. Malia Hale, la fille qui a volé sa vertu à Stiles. La fille avec qui son meilleur ami est sorti durant des mois. Une relation qui avait provoqué la colère du toujours très égocentrique Derek Hale à l’époque. D’ailleurs, ça avait même conduit à ce que Malia passe plus de temps avec eux qu’avec la clique de toutous à Derek Hale.

La rupture entre eux n’avait pas été des plus simple non plus. Et cela avait encore déclenché une guerre entre leurs deux clans. Mais Scott appréciait malgré tout Malia, elle venait fréquemment voir Deaton, elle aimait les animaux.

_ Vous vous souvenez de nos anciens camarades du lycée ? Demande Stiles en grimaçant.

Est-ce que Stiles a fumé avant de venir ? Est-ce que son ami se drogue ? Doit-il en parler au shérif ? Parce que comment auraient-ils pu oublier Hale et ses moutons ?

Hale pose une main sur l’épaule de Stiles et la serre légèrement et Scott est prêt à bondir. C’est le léger sourire de Stiles qui l’en empêche.

_ Comment oublier tant de loosers, répliqua Erica avec dégoût.

Lydia l’incendie automatiquement du regard et cela promet d’être un repas musclé. Reine des abeilles suprême vs reine des abeilles 2.0.

Non sans rechigner, les convives prennent place et Scott constate avec effroi que Stiles et Derek s’installent côte à côte. D’ailleurs, Scott est presque certain d’avoir vu Derek bouger sa chaise, pour être plus proche de Stiles. Scott se sent nauséeux tout d’un coup. Il a un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je sens que cette soirée promet d’être intéressante, intervient Boyd en s’emparant du menu.

Lydia et Erica sont trop occupées à se lancer des œillades meurtrières pour répondre, Allison ne cesse de lancer des coups d’œil à Scott, Cora grimace toutes les trente secondes quand elle regarde son frère. Seule Malia semble adopter une attitude de plus en plus intrigante au fil des secondes. Scott connaît ce regard, Malia est en train d’analyser leurs présences à tous autour de cette table.

Quand la serveuse vient leur demander s’ils désirent un apéritif, Scott s’empresse de demander une bouteille de vodka, tant pis pour la note salée de fin de soirée, mais là, il a un besoin urgent d’alcool. Cora Hale commande la même chose et ça agace encore plus fortement Scott. Surtout quand la serveuse leur propose de partager leur bouteille. Elle se fait elle aussi incendier du regard. Malia se contente d’un cosmopolitain, Allison d’un kir royal. Boyd commande deux Get 27 pour Erica et lui. Isaac, une bière. Derek commande deux verres de vin rouge, St Emilion de préférence, et un verre de vin blanc sucré pour Lydia.

Depuis quand Derek Hale se permet de commander les boissons de Stiles et Lydia ?! Et puis, d’abord, comment il connaît leurs goûts en matière d’alcool ? Y’a qu’Allison et lui qui savent que Stiles peut se damner pour une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, surtout s’il est français et que Lydia a un faible pour le vin blanc liquoreux.

_ Et donc, s’impose Allison. Vous devenez quoi depuis le temps ?

Stiles la remercie d’un regard et Scott jure que sa petite-amie a compris ce qui se passe.

_ Je suis en train de valider mon dernier semestre d’architecture, répond Derek avec un sourire. Et j’espère, à terme, me faire un nom et ouvrir mon cabinet.

_ Un nom, pouffe Scott. Tout le monde connaît ton nom, réplique Scott.

_ Scott ! Gronde Stiles, en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ C’est sûr qu’on n’est pas prêt de connaître le tien, mâchoire en biais, grogne avec hargne Cora.

_ Cora ! Se fâche à son tour Derek.

Allison se racle la gorge, gênée, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Le silence autour de la table est lourd et inconfortable.

_ J’ai réussi le concours d’entrée à l’académie de police, dévoile Boyd.

_ Mon père m’a dit, le félicite Stiles. Tu sais déjà si tu vas te spécialiser dans une branche ?

_ Je vais tenter de survivre à cette première année déjà, confie Boyd.

_ Et toi Isaac ? Interroge Allison, avec politesse.

_ J’ai réussi le concours pour devenir maître d’école. Le plus dur reste à venir.

_ Eh bien pour ma part, commence Stiles avant de se faire couper par Malia.

_ Vous couchez ensemble depuis quand ? Demande avec sérieux, la cousine de Derek.

Cela amène un second froid autour de la table. Stiles se pince l’arête du nez irrité alors que Derek croise les bras furieux. Scott se met à rire sous l’incompréhension totale du groupe. A sa décharge, il trouve la blague de Malia drôle.

_ Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi, Malia, rit Scott. Stiles et Derek, coucher ensemble.

_ Scott, intervint Allison, en écartant la bouteille de vodka.

_ Laisse Alli, souffle Stiles. En fait, ce repas de ce soir était pour vous annoncer à tous que Derek et moi sortons ensemble.

Le rire de Scott redouble d’intensité, vite suivi par Cora. Visiblement, elle aussi pense à une blague ou alors, l’alcool commence à agir. Pragmatique, Isaac éloigne aussi la bouteille de sa compagne.

_ Scott, se fâche Lydia. Au lieu de te ridiculiser, écoute ce que Stiles à te dire, ça vaut aussi pour toi Cora.

_ Non mais Lys, Stiles ne peut pas sortir avec Hale, s’obstine Scott. Enfin, c’est Hale, Stiles est trop bien pour lui.

_ Trop bien pour lui, hurle Erica, en attirant les regards des autres tables. Ton Stiles a surtout de la chance que Derek ait la gentillesse de coucher avec lui !

Stiles baisse la tête, dépité alors que Derek passe un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Après ça, Lydia devient une véritable furie, se tourne vers Erica et approche dangereusement son visage d’elle.

_ Tu commences à m’agacer Reyes, réplique avec hargne Lydia. Ce n’est pas parce que Derek ne voulait pas de toi au lycée que ça te permet de rabaisser mon meilleur ami. Alors tu ferais bien de fermer ta grande gueule, parce que si Derek ne t’a jamais regardée de cette manière, c’est parce qu’il préfère les queues aux vagins, grognasse ! Et Malia, est la seule à savoir ici que Stiles est incroyablement doué avec sa langue. Alors ta gueule la blonde !

Scott écarquille les yeux, c’est rare de voir Lydia aussi vulgaire. Lydia ne supporte pas la vulgarité alors l’entendre parler de la sorte lui a en quelque sorte coupé son rire.

_ En fait, cela fait un an, que nous sommes un couple, dévoile Derek. Et on avait l’espoir que vous seriez heureux pour nous, au lieu de vous engueuler comme si on était encore au lycée.

_ Un an ! S’exclame Scott. Un an et tu n’as rien dit ?

_ Je l’ai dit à Lys, rougit Stiles.

_ Seulement parce que j’ai surpris la langue de Stiles dans un endroit particulièrement intime de ce cher Derek, pouffe Lydia. Là encore, Reyes, si tu ouvres ta gueule, je te refais le portrait.

_ J’adorais la langue de Stiles, confirme Malia. C’est vrai qu’il m’a souvent fait grimper aux rideaux avec. Je te comprends, Derek.

_ Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ma langue, ça m’arrangerait, quémande Stiles, rouge pivoine.

Derek embrasse Stiles sur la tempe avec un regard tendre. Cora fait un bruit de gorge indescriptible.

_ Je suis contente pour toi Stiles, sourit Allison. Pour vous deux, en fait.

_ Merci Alli, sourit Stiles. Et toi aussi Lys, tu nous as énormément soutenu cette dernière année. Surtout quand… Enfin tu sais.

_ Oui, confirme Derek, le regard voilé. Si tu n’avais pas été là, on…

_ Attends, intervint Cora. C’est pour ça qu’il y a six mois, tu étais mal au possible ? A cause de Stiles ?

_ Disons que c’est derrière nous maintenant, répondit Derek.

_ Je te préviens Stilinski, si tu fais souffrir mon frère, je te castre, menace Cora, avec sérieux.

_ Je t’aurai tué avant, souffle Lydia.

_ Alors tout ceci n’est pas une blague ? Demande Scott.

Stiles souffle, secoue la tête pour finalement se lever.

_ Tout ceci rime à rien, peste Stiles. Enfin Scott, tu pourrais peut-être montrer plus de joie pour moi non ? Oui je sors avec Derek et oui c’est sérieux. Alors au lieu de picoler et te ridiculiser, tu ferais mieux de te réjouir, parce que t’es mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais si tu me demande de choisir entre Derek et toi, je peux te garantir que tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse. J’aime Derek, tu as un problème avec ça ?

Scott déglutit, Stiles est vraiment en pétard et sérieux.

_ Non, finit par dire Scott, en baissant la tête, honteux.

_ Bon, on commande ? Questionne Malia. J’ai faim, et je veux absolument savoir ce que tu as pu surprendre d’autre Lydia.

Lydia sourit avant de se pencher vers Malia. Derek embrasse Stiles, le regardant avec tellement d’amour que Scott sent son cœur se gonfler. Il ferait bien de s’habituer rapidement à Derek Hale et sa bande. Parce qu’il semble évident que ces deux-là ne sont pas près de se quitter.

FIN


End file.
